neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Symmetric Generation
Information Symmetric Generation is the opening song for Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls. It's the second track on the album Symmetric Generation vs History / nao×marina. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hajimari wa zenbu koko ni aru! Chou taishou seijigen Mou hitori no atashi ni Tsunagaru ROJIKKU Karamiau unmei ni Nejirete iku rekishi wa Yami ni nomareteku Tatakai no saki ni nani ga aru no? Mieru you de mienai shinjitsu wa... META NETAA RAUNDO WAARUDO DOKI DOKI PARARERU RANDO Genkai no baria wo koete...! Nigirishimeta tenohira ga Tsukuriageta kinou Tatoe nando kowarete mo Mamori tsudzuketetai kara GEIMU no mirai kijun ga Tsukuriageta "ima" wo Haya sugita yume no saki he Michibiki tsudzukete kureru kara Nando, hanarete, soshite meguriatte mo Kimi ga ite kureru nara... NEVER PLAYING!!!!!? ...... AND.... DRIVING ... Ka ke nu ke ro!! (RUN THROUGH WITHOUT STOPPING ××××!!) Naname ue no hassou ni Tooku naru TOREJAA HANTO PREPARE FOR BATTLE! KURASU CHENJI wo togete Tsuyoku nareru atashi nara WELCOME TO NEXT LEVEL. Juunen hayai to iu no naraba Jikuu wo tobikoete makimodosu MEGA TERA MIRAKURU WAARUDO "FOR NEPDRIVERS CUSTOM" Genkai no TM wo koete...! Kasaneatta tenohira ga Tsukuriageta kinou Tatoe nando kowarete mo Mamori tsudzukete iku kara Jidai ga motometa 3 SHOCK! Shinka shiteku "ima" he Kawaranai yume no saki wo Tsutae tsudzukete ikitai kara Nando chikadzuite, hanare sou ni natte mo Kimi ga ite kureru nara... EVER PLAYING!!!!!? ...... AND.... RUNNING ... A no basho he.... (LET'S MEET AT THAT PLACE!!) Dakishimeteta omoide ni Kizamareteta egao Tatoe donna ni hanarete mo Mamori tsudzukete ikitai GEIMU no mirai kijun ga Sashishimesu ashita he Kawaranai yume no saki wo Tsutae tsudzukete ikitai'n da! Dream broadcast..! Sekai no souzou Inochi he to kaete Tatoe nando kujikete mo "Tatsu'n da!!" tte chikara kureta GEIMU no mirai kijun ga Tsukuriageta "ima" wo Haya sugita yume no saki he Michibiki tsudzukete kureru nara Itsuka mata aeru "sono toki" ga kite mo Kawaranai kimi de ite... Symmetric Generation Itsumademo kimi no mama Watashi no mama de aeru you ni... |-|Kanji= 創世記は全部ココに在る！ 超対称性次元 もうひとりのアタシに 繋がるロジック 絡みあう運命に 捻じれていくゲイム史は 闇に呑まれてく 戦いの先に何があるの？ みえるようでみえない真実は… メタネタアラウンドワールド どきどきパラレルランド 限界の © を超えて…！ 握りしめたてのひらが 造りあげたキノウ 例え何度壊れても 守護り続けてたいから ゲイムの未来基準が 創り上げた「今」を 早すぎた夢の先へ 導きつづけてくれるから 何度、離れて、そして巡り会っても キミが居てくれるなら… NEVER PLAYING！！！！！？ ......AND....DRIVING... か　け　ぬ　け　ろ　！！ (RUN THROUGH WITHOUT STOPPING ××××！！) 斜め上の発想に 遠くなるトレジャーハント PREPARE FOR BATTLE！ クラスチェンジを遂げて 強くなれるアタシなら WELCOME TO NEXT LEVEL. 10年早いというのならば 時空を飛び越えて巻き戻す メガテラミラクルワールド “FOR NEPDRIVERS CUSTOM” 限界のTMを超えて…！ 重ね合ったてのひらが 造りあげたキノウ 例え何度壊れても 保守り続けていくから 時代が求めた 3SHOCK！ 進化してく「今」へ 変わらない夢の先を 伝え続けていきたいから 何度近づいて、離れそうになっても キミが居てくれるなら… EVER PLAYING！！！！！？ ......AND....RUNNING... あ　の　場　所　へ　.... (LET'S MEET AT THAT PLACE！！) 抱きしめてた思い出に 刻まれてた笑顔 例えどんなに離れても 守り続けて生きたい ゲイムの未来基準が 指し示すアシタへ 変わらない夢の先を 伝え続けていきたいんだ！ Dream broadcast……！ ゲイムギョウ界の創造 生命へと孵て 例え何度くじけても 「立つんだっ！」ってチカラくれた ゲイムの未来基準が 創り上げた「今」を 早すぎた夢の先へ 導きつづけてくれるなら いつかまた会える“ソノトキ”が来ても かわらないキミで居て… Symmetric Generation　 いつまでも　キミのまま わたしのままで逢えるように… |-|English= The creation of a new world begins now! Once again I am tied to the logic of this Hyper-symmetrical-dimension. Entwining and distorting The fate of the game's history. Is engulfed in darkness. What was the purpose of the battle long ago? Did you not see the truth of all this? METARNATE AROUND THE WORLD AN EXCITING PARALLEL LAND lies just beyond the limits and boundaries?! Grasp it with your hands the fabricated yesterday. When thinking about its destruction it drives me to continue protecting the normal path of the game's future rewrites "present" instead. It's too soon for my previous dream to be guiding me forward. How much time does it take to reunite with you again after being apart for so long? NEVER PLAYING!!!!!? ...... AND.... DRIVING ... RUN THROUGH WITHOUT STOPPING ××××!! The obliqueness that’s present in ideas turned into a distant treasure hunt. PREPARE FOR BATTLE! To achieve that Class Change I have to get stronger and better. WELCOME TO NEXT LEVEL. Even if it's 10 years from now, it's still too early to jump through space-time and rewind back. MEGA TERA MIRACLE WORLD "FOR NEPDRIVERS CUSTOM" Beyond the boundaries of the limit?! Layers upon layers of overlapping fabricated yesterdays. When thinking about it's devastation. It drives me to continue protecting while seeking for that era of 3 SHOCK! We evolve into the "present" I’ll continue walking along the unchanging dream of the past. How much time does it takes to be closer to you again after being separated for so long? EVER PLAYING!!!!!? ...... AND.... RUNNING ... LET'S MEET AT THAT PLACE!! The memories of embracing you I engraved them onto my smiling face. When thinking about our separation It drives me to continue protecting the normal path of the game's future shows that tomorrow exists. Continue walking along the unchanging dream of the past. Dream broadcast..! The creation of a new world and it's hatching lifeforms. When thinking about its destruction. My strength rises up!!" The normal path of the game's future is rewriting the "present". It's too soon for my previous dream to be guiding me forward. Someday will I have the chance of meeting the unchanged you like "that time"? Symmetric Generation How long until you and me from that time will encounter each other once more? |-|Vietnamese= Sự khởi đầu của tân thế giới, sẽ bắt đầu ngay tại đây! Lại một lần nữa bị ràng buộc với logic của chiều không gian siêu đối xứng này Bóp méo và rối ren lịch sử của thế giới Game đang dần bị nuốt chửng bởi bóng tối. Ý nghĩa của cuộc chiến không hồi kết này là gì? Cậu không nhìn thấu được nó sao? Nhũng câu chuyện giả tưởng về những thế giới song song nằm ngoài giới hạn của thế gian. Nắm giữ ngày hôm qua trong lòng bàn tay mình. Khi nghĩ về sự hủy diệt tàn khốc của nó tớ muốn tiếp tục lại đứng dậy một lần nữa để bảo vệ được sự bình yên của thế giới Game này dẫu cho điều ấy còn quá xa vời. Sau khoảng thời gian đôi ta xa cách tựa như vô tận ấy liệu tớ sẽ mất bao lâu nữa để có thể ở bên cạnh cậu? Những ý tưởng đan xen lẫn nhau bỗng hóa thành những cuộc phiêu lưu săn tìm kho báu ở một vùng đất xa xôi PREPARE FOR BATTLE! Để đạt được Class Change tớ cần trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn. WELCOME TO NEXT LEVEL. Dù 10 năm có trôi qua đi nữa tớ vẫn sẽ bay xuyên thời-không và đảo ngược trở lại. MEGA TERA MIRACLE WORLD "FOR NEPDRIVERS CUSTOM" Bứt phá giới hạn. Ngày hôm qua và hôm qua cứ chồng chéo lên nhau. Khi nghĩ về sự tàn phá của nó tớ lại muốn sống để tiếp tục bảo vệ từ thời đại mà chúng ta luôn tìm kiếm 3 Shock! Mất bao lâu nữa để có thể về bên cậu sau khoảng thời gian xa cách tựa như vô tận mà hai ta đã phải trải qua? EVER PLAYING!!!!!? ...... AND.... RUNNING ... Hãy gặp gỡ tại nơi đó. Những cái ôm thật chặt từ cậu sẽ đươc khắc ghi lên nụ cười này. Dù chúng ta có bị chia cách đi nữa tớ vẫn muốn sống để tiếp tục bảo vệ tương lai bình dị của thế giới Game. Giấc mơ kiên định này vẫn luôn tiến về phía trước. Dream broadcast..! Sự khởi đầu của tân thế giới ấy sẽ mang đến những sinh mệnh mới. Khi nghĩ về sự hủy diệt tàn khốc của nó tớ muốn ngày một mạnh mẽ hơn!! Sự bình yên của thế giới Game đang viết lại cái "hiện thực" còn quá xa vời này. Một ngày nào đó khi chúng ta đoàn tụ cậu sẽ vẫn luôn như ngày nào, sẽ lại bên cạnh tớ. Symmetric Generation Tớ sẽ được gặp lại cậu dù có phải chờ bao lâu đi nữa. Navigation Category:Opening songs Category:Music Category:Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Category:Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Music